


Reste avec moi

by Cybelia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juste après les évèments de "Days of Future Past", Charles rentre au manoir avec Hank. Quelques jours plus tard, il va avoir une visite surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reste avec moi

Charles ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ressassait sans arrêt les événements de la journée, essayant d'en analyser toutes les conséquences. Après le départ d'Erik et de Raven, les secours avaient commencé à affluer. Lorsqu'un médecin avait insisté pour qu'il soit conduit à l'hôpital, Charles avait usé de ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'en dissuader et lui emprunter un fauteuil roulant, le sien ayant été totalement détruit. Après avoir récupéré le casque abandonné par Magneto, Hank et lui s'étaient discrètement éclipsés, profitant de la confusion ambiante pour quitter Washington. Une fois de retour au manoir, son ami avait refusé de le laisser en paix tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas examiné. Hank voulait s'assurer que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. Fatigué, Charles avait rendu les armes. Bien sûr, il aurait pu se servir de ses pouvoirs pour envoyer paître l'autre homme et celui-ci en était conscient. Pourtant, le télépathe se laissa soigner. Lorsque ce fut fait, il refusa le dîner que son ami lui proposait et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être seul, de faire le point.  
Il rangea le casque de Magneto dans une armoire, ne supportant plus de l'avoir sous les yeux. Puis, il se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de pyjama avant de se coucher.  
Étendu dans son lit, les yeux clos, il revivait la scène comme s'il s'y trouvait encore. Et, surtout, il revoyait le regard qu'Erik avait posé sur lui avait de disparaître, mélange d'excuses et de tendresse. Une boule d'angoisse enfla soudain dans la poitrine de Charles, lui coupant le souffle. Incapable de rester au lit plus longtemps, il s'assit et se glissa dans son fauteuil roulant « d'emprunt ». Il frissonna et attrapa une chemise qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il l'enfila sans la boutonner, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. L'éclairage s'alluma automatiquement lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent au sous-sol. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il avança rapidement vers le bout du couloir. Il s'arrêta à deux mètres de la porte menant au Cerebro, hésitant.  
Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans son lit, cela lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire. Mais à présent qu'il y était, la peur de ce qu'il allait trouver était devenue plus forte que le besoin viscéral qu'il avait ressenti juste avant. Alors qu'il fixait la porte, incertain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.  
— Charles, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
Le télépathe soupira profondément. Il aurait dû se douter que Hank le tiendrait à l’œil.  
— Je sais... je voulais juste...  
— Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Et qu'il réapparaîtra bientôt. Laisse-lui seulement un peu de temps.  
— Tu as raison, Hank.  
Il fit demi-tour avec son fauteuil, puis sourit à son ami.  
— Je suis heureux que tu sois à mes côtés.  
— Il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur toi en son absence. Et pour garder cet endroit propre... enfin, disons habitable.  
Le jeune scientifique remonta ses lunettes puis souffla :  
— Tu devrais retourner au lit, Charles.  
— Et toi, tu devrais dormir un peu plus, Hank.  
— J'y penserais, promis.  
Depuis qu'il était devenu « Le Fauve » pour la première fois, le jeune homme n'avait plus besoin que de trois ou quatre heures de sommeil par nuit, même lorsque son sérum lui rendait son apparence humaine.  
Alors que l'ascenseur ramenait les deux hommes à l'étage où se trouvaient leurs chambres, Charles lança :  
— Je vais rouvrir l'école.  
Hank lui adressa un regard surpris, puis sourit largement.  
— C'est une excellente idée !  
— Peux-tu t'occuper d'organiser les travaux de nettoyage du manoir ? Nous contacterons ensuite les anciens élèves et professeurs. Et après... plus tard... j'utiliserai le Cerebro pour en localiser d'autres... ceux dont Logan m'a parlé.  
— Tu peux compter sur moi.  
— Merci, Hank.  
Une fois de retour dans son lit, Charles tenta à nouveau de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Le même visage hantait ses pensées à chaque seconde.  
 _Reviens... j'ai besoin de toi... Erik..._

***

Une semaine était passée depuis Washington. Hank avait embauché du personnel pour rénover le manoir, tant et si bien que l'on aurait dit une véritable fourmilière. Charles restait cloîtré dans son bureau, incapable d'affronter les regards curieux des employés. Il avait reconstitué sur son échiquier la partie qu'Erik et lui avaient débutés dans le jet et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de terminer. Il passait de longues heures à fixer les pièces noires et blanches, plongé dans ses souvenirs... Tout était si net dans son esprit, comme les images d'un film qui s'y serait gravé à jamais. Il revoyait non seulement les images, mais il ressentait également ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque. La tristesse et la douleur émanant d'Erik lors de leur première rencontre. Sa colère envers Sebastian Shaw. Les prémices de leur amitié, alors qu'ils parcouraient le monde à la recherche de mutants pouvant les aider. Et cette fameuse nuit à Londres qui avait totalement bouleversé leur relation...

**_10 ans plus tôt..._ **

Le mutant qu'ils étaient venus chercher avait refusé de les accompagner, trop affolé à l'idée que son pouvoir soit découvert par ses amis et sa famille. Leur vol pour rentrer aux États-Unis n'étant prévu que pour le lendemain matin, Charles leur avait réservé une chambre à l'hôtel Dorchester. Erik, peu habitué à un tel standing, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'établissement.  
— J'avais déjà oublié que tu étais né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche.  
Charles haussa les épaules.  
— J'ai de l'argent, autant l'utiliser. Tu aurais préféré un coupe-gorge miteux de l'East End ?  
Erik sourit.  
— Je pense que le quartier s'est grandement amélioré depuis Jack L’Éventreur !  
Charles leva les yeux au ciel, puis reporta son attention sur l'employé de la réception.  
— Bonsoir. J'ai réservé une chambre au nom de Xavier.  
— Bonsoir, Monsieur Xavier. J'ai bien votre réservation : une chambre avec lit double pour deux personnes, pour une nuit.  
Surpris, le télépathe souffla :  
— J'avais demandé une chambre avec deux lits lorsque j'ai appelé ce matin.  
— Je suis désolé, Monsieur. L'employé qui a pris votre réservation a omis de vérifier le registre avant. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chambre de disponible pour ce soir et elle comporte un lit double.  
Charles se tourna vers Erik qui haussa les épaules :  
— Du moment qu'il y a un matelas, ça me va.  
— Alors, nous la prenons, lança son ami au réceptionniste.  
Il régla la facture, puis récupéra les clés avant de demander :  
— Avez-vous un bon restaurant à nous conseiller ?  
— Notre établissement en compte trois. Je suis sûr que vous y trouverez un dîner à votre goût.  
— Merci.

Après avoir posé leurs sacs et fait un brin de toilette, les deux hommes allèrent consulter les cartes des trois restaurants. Celui qu'ils choisirent avait justement une table libre, tout au fond de la salle. Pendant qu'ils dînaient, il discutèrent de cette ville que Charles adorait. Il promit à son nouvel ami de la lui faire visiter un jour, lorsque toute cette histoire avec Shaw serait terminée. Leur serveuse était une belle brune plantureuse, aux yeux noisettes, et elle semblait sous le charme d'Erik. Voyant que l'intéressé ne réagissait pas aux avances pourtant peu subtiles de la demoiselle, Charles souffla :  
— As-tu remarqué que notre serveuse te trouve à son goût ?  
— Oui.  
Cette brève réponse surprit le télépathe.  
— Ce n'est peut-être pas ton genre de femmes... tu préfères sûrement les blondes, ajouta-t-il, faisant allusion à Raven.  
Charles n'était pas fou : il avait bien vu la façon dont sa « sœur » regardait Erik. Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en le remarquant, ce qu'il avait attribué à son côté protecteur envers la jeune femme qui était en train de devenir une adulte.  
— Non, ce n'est pas non plus mon genre, répondit son ami, l'étonnant encore plus.  
— Alors, c'est quoi ton genre ?  
Erik resta quelques secondes silencieux, son regard plongé dans celui de son ami, puis il se pencha légèrement en soufflant à voix basse :  
— Mon genre, c'est toi...  
Sous le coup de la surprise et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Charles bredouilla :  
— Mais... je...  
— Je t'ai choqué ?  
Le télépathe reprit contenance.  
— Non ! C'est juste que... hum... enfin je pensais que Raven te plaisait...  
Ce fut au tour d'Erik d'être étonné. Il allait répondre lorsque leur serveuse leur amena les desserts. Il attendit que la jeune femme se soit éloignée, puis il se pencha à nouveau pour répondre d'une voix rauque :  
— Je ne pourrais imaginer Raven dans mon lit que si elle prenait ton apparence.  
Charles se sentit rougir violemment alors que des images érotiques, voire pornographiques, apparaissaient soudain dans son esprit. Le désir enflamma ses reins et il décida de faire profiter son ami de ses fantasmes. Au moment où ses pensées furent transmises à Erik, le regard de celui-ci changea, s'assombrissant subitement. Quelques instants plus tard, lorsque la serveuse revint vers leur table, elle trouva celle-ci abandonnée, les desserts intacts et trois fois le prix du repas en billets de vingt livres.

Les deux hommes durent attendre d'être arrivés à leur chambre pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à leur envie. Mais, à peine la porte refermée, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement. Les premières minutes, Erik sembla faire preuve de retenue, comme s'il craignait d'aller trop loin, de perdre le contrôle. Charles voulait qu'il se libère, qu'il se donne à lui entièrement. Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes lorsqu'il était étudiant, il savait donc à quoi s'attendre. Et son désir pour Erik était bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant. Il laissa alors sa passion s'exprimer, espérant que celle de son amant serait ainsi libérée. Et il ne fut pas déçu. La retenue d'Erik finit par voler en éclat. Charles vécut la plus belle nuit de toute son existence.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla blotti entre les bras de son amant, le télépathe comprit qu'il n'avait pas réellement gagné la bataille. Malgré la sauvagerie de leurs ébats, les objets métalliques de la pièce n'avaient subi pratiquement aucun dégâts, preuve qu'Erik avait conservé suffisamment de contrôle pour brider son pouvoir. Il en fut déçu, mais il comprenait. Et cela ne suffit pas à ternir cette nuit merveilleuse qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

**_Aujourd'hui..._ **

Charles fut tiré de ses pensées par le grondement du tonnerre. Surpris, il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait à torrent et que des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, contemplant le paysage tourmenté et les nuages lourds qui assombrissaient l'horizon. Malgré le fracas de la foudre, il entendit distinctement un pas familier approcher dans son dos, son qui lui arracha un sourire. Sans se retourner, il lança :  
— Bonsoir, Erik.  
— Charles.  
Il fit volte-face pour constater que son ami avait ôté son chapeau et son manteau, qui dégoulinaient à présent sur l'un des fauteuils, et qu'il s'était assis de son côté de l'échiquier. Charles prit place face à lui et souffla :  
— Je ne pensais pas te revoir de sitôt.  
Le regard d'Erik se posa sur l'hématome qui était encore un peu visible le front de son ami. Sa main s'en approcha lentement mais il arrêta son geste à mi-chemin et baissa le bras en soupirant.  
— Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien... Et te dire que je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé, Charles.  
— Je le sais.  
Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes, le temps de jouer plusieurs coups. Charles avait des tonnes de questions à poser à son ami, mais il avait peur des réponses qu'il obtiendrait. Au bout d'un moment, il éloigna son fauteuil roulant de l'échiquier, incapable de se concentrer sur le jeu.  
— Charles ?  
— Je... Ai-je une quelconque chance de te convaincre de rester ?  
Erik se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard de son ami. Puis, il finit par répondre :  
— Tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. Je suis né dans la douleur, la fureur et le sang. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Charles. Je suis incapable de me soucier des autres comme tu le fais.  
— Pourtant, tu te soucies de moi...  
Erik s'approcha et s'agenouilla face à son ami. Cette fois-ci sa main n'arrêta pas sa route et alla effleurer tendrement la marque sur son front.  
— Tu ne fais pas partie des « autres »... Tu es celui à qui je tiens le plus sur cette terre... et celui que je déçois le plus également...  
Charles attrapa la main d'Erik et embrassa sa paume.  
— J'ai lu dans ton esprit... Je sais qui tu es... Tu m'as fait du mal... et pourtant je suis incapable de t'en vouloir.  
L'autre homme soupira à nouveau, puis il se laissa glisser assis sur le sol, sa tête posée sur les genoux de son compagnon. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent tandis que l'autre main de Charles allait caresser doucement les cheveux d'Erik. Il était tentant pour le télépathe de profiter de cet instant pour s'insinuer dans l'esprit de son ami. Comme si les rôles avaient été inversés, Erik sembla deviner ses pensées :  
— Lis en moi.  
Le cœur serré par la tristesse qui émanait de la voix de son ami, Charles obéit. Il ferma les yeux alors que les souvenirs affluaient en lui... en eux. Ces souvenirs si semblables à ceux qu'il avait lui-même fait remonter un peu plus tôt. Il pouvait ressentir la puissance des sentiments d'Erik, la force de son amour pour lui. Lorsque le contact se rompit, les larmes avaient envahi les joues du télépathe.  
— Je ne veux pas te perdre... encore...  
Erik se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se pencher vers lui doucement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec tendresse. Cela suffit pourtant à éveiller un désir violent dans les reins de Charles et il eut un mouvement de recul involontaire. Le regard de son compagnon plongea dans le sien, inquisiteur. La main d'Erik vint se poser sur sa joue, essuyant avec douceur les larmes qui y coulaient à nouveau.  
— Charles ?  
Le ton d'Erik était vraiment inquiet cette fois-ci.  
— Je... je ne... je pensais que...  
Le télépathe ferma les yeux un long moment, tentant non sans mal de reprendre ses esprits. Les paupières toujours closes, incapable de croiser le regard si intense de l'autre homme, il murmura :  
— Je croyais avoir perdu ça aussi...  
Il sentit les lèvres d'Erik se poser sur les siennes, plus franchement cette fois-ci et il ne résista pas lorsque la langue de son compagnon en demanda plus. Il retrouva le goût si familier de celui qui était à la fois son ami, son amant, son âme-sœur. Et il sut que, quoi que l'avenir leur réserve, cette nuit leur appartenait.

***

Erik glissa son bras sous les cuisses de Charles, puis le souleva sans rompre le contact de leurs bouches. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvaient dans la chambre du télépathe. Son amant le déposa avec précaution sur le lit avant de prendre place au-dessus de lui. Les prunelles d'Erik étaient assombries par le désir lorsqu'il souffla :  
— Je sais que ça ne suffira pas à effacer mes pêchés...  
Les doigts de Charles se posèrent sur les lèvres de son amant.  
— Oublions-les... oublions tout le reste...  
Erik sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser avec ferveur. Le désir revint enflammer les reins du télépathe dont les mains s'attaquèrent aux boutons de la chemise de son compagnon. Celui-ci se redressa pour se débarrasser du vêtement devenu gênant, puis aida Charles à s'asseoir pour pouvoir lui enlever son pull. Le télépathe frissonna sous le regard gourmand de l'autre homme. Erik se pencha à nouveau sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, ses lèvres allèrent caresser la clavicule avant de descendre lentement sur le torse. Charles avait l'impression que chaque contact mettait ses nerfs à vif, que la bouche de son amant marquait sa peau au fer rouge. Erik cajola quelques secondes chacun de ses tétons, puis continua sa route plus bas, jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. Charles suivait sa progression, frémissant d'anticipation alors que les doigts de son amant effleuraient son membre encore prisonnier du tissu.  
— Erik !  
L'intéressé jeta un bref coup d’œil à son compagnon, souriant.  
— Impatient ?  
Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Erik déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il s'empara du membre tendu de son amant, le caressant à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement. Charles gémit, serrant les draps entre ses poings crispés. Erik lui ôta ses vêtements restants et en profita pour finir lui aussi de se déshabiller. Il revint s'agenouiller à côté des cuisses du télépathe et se pencha pour cajoler sa virilité tendue du bout des lèvres. Charles gémit à nouveau, tous les sens en feu.  
— Erik... s'il-te-plaît...  
Ses supplications poussèrent son amant à le prendre entièrement en bouche. Charles sentait le plaisir enfler en lui sous les caresses si expertes de l'autre homme. Et ce fut encore plus intense lorsqu'un doigt d'Erik se glissa entre ses cuisses jusqu'à son entrée intime, puis y pénétra soudain. L'orgasme le terrassa brutalement, avant qu'il ait pu avertir son amant. Il se déversa dans la bouche d'Erik qui, loin de se retirer, avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa précieuse semence.  
— Désolé... souffla Charles, perdu dans les brumes du plaisir.  
— Ne le sois pas, sourit son amant. La nuit ne fait que commencer...  
Erik remonta jusqu'à venir l'embrasser, lui faisant goûter sa propre saveur. Puis, il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
— Me fais-tu confiance ?  
— Serions-nous là sinon ?  
Il sentit les mains d'Erik se poser sur ses reins pour le faire basculer sur le côté. Ses jambes inertes suivirent le mouvement. Erik souleva et replia celle du dessus jusqu'à ce que le genou de Charles repose sur le matelas, devant lui. Comprenant ce que son amant souhaitait, il frémit à la fois d'appréhension et d'envie. Cela faisait si longtemps... Un long frisson le traversa lorsque les doigts d'Erik effleurèrent la cicatrice laissée par la balle en bas de sa colonne. Cette maudite balle qui lui avait fait perdre non seulement l'usage de ses jambes mais qui avait également détruit son univers.  
— Si tu savais combien je regrette… murmura Erik à son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans la nuque.  
Charles voulut répondre mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge lorsque son amant glissa lentement un doigt humide en lui. Un second le rejoignit très vite et le télépathe sentit son désir se réveiller au moment où les doigts de son compagnon trouvèrent sa prostate. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, étouffant un gémissement. Erik ôta ses doigts, puis souffla contre son oreille :  
— Entre dans ma tête.  
Charles toucha sa propre tempe et ferma les yeux. Il pénétra dans l'esprit de son amant au moment même où le membre de celui-ci envahissait son intimité. Leurs plaisirs se mêlèrent violemment alors qu'ils fusionnaient, corps et âmes. Ils ne savaient plus où commençait l'un et se terminait l'autre. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, mélangeant leurs sensations et leurs pensées les plus intimes. Les gémissements qui s'élevaient dans la chambre devinrent de plus en plus sonores alors que les reins d'Erik accéléraient le rythme. Charles avait l'impression de perdre totalement pied, mais il n'était pas le seul. Le contrôle d'Erik sur son pouvoir se fissurait à mesure que le plaisir enflait en eux.  
Alors qu'ils étaient aux portes de l'extase, Charles tourna la tête et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent pour un baiser vorace qui étouffa partiellement leurs gémissements. Le plaisir les submergea avec une violence inouïe. Tandis que leurs corps se tendaient sous la force de ce raz-de-marée de sensations, plusieurs objets en métal explosèrent un peu partout dans le manoir.  
Le contact de leurs esprits s'effilocha lentement tandis que les brumes du plaisir les envahissaient peu à peu. Erik commença à se retirer, mais Charles posa une main sur sa hanche en soufflant :  
— Encore un peu...  
Il avait besoin de sentir encore son amant en lui, de savourer chaque seconde de leur fusion charnelle et émotionnelle. Erik embrassa son épaule, puis finit par se retirer, mais il souda à nouveau leurs corps, enlaçant Charles dans son étreinte puissante. Le télépathe sentit son cœur s'alourdir. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'Erik allait disparaître dès le lendemain. Alors il le supplia :  
— Promets-moi de ne pas partir sans dire « au revoir ».  
Son amant l'embrassa avec tendresse.  
— Je serai là à ton réveil... promis...  
Erik se redressa pour attraper la couette qui avait glissé au sol, les en couvrit, puis il réinstalla Charles au creux de ses bras.

***

Lorsque Charles ouvrit les yeux, le soleil entrait à flots dans la chambre, les rideaux n'ayant pas été tirés la veille et l'orage ayant fait place à un ciel dégagé. Il cligna des paupières et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse : Erik avait tenu sa promesse. Son amant était toujours là, le serrant contre lui dans son sommeil. Charles caressa tendrement la joue de l'autre homme, priant pour qu'un jour ils puissent enfin connaître le vrai bonheur.  
Des coups frappés à la porte le firent soudain sursauter. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, le battant s'ouvrit sur Hank. Les joues du jeune scientifique prirent une jolie teinte cramoisie lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le couple. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et bredouilla :  
— Oh... euh... désolé... je vais... Oh... je comprends mieux...  
Il referma la porte sous le regard amusé de Charles.  
— Tu crois qu'on l'a traumatisé ? Demanda la voix encore ensommeillée d'Erik.  
— Pas plus que la dernière fois, répondit son amant avant de l'embrasser. Merci...  
— Je t'avais promis d'être là à ton réveil. J'ai déjà assez souvent manqué à ma parole... Je ne veux plus jamais te décevoir, Charles... Je ne veux plus jamais voir la souffrance dans ton regard et savoir que j'en suis la cause...  
— Je t'aime tel que tu es, Erik. Et quoi qu'il se passe à l'avenir, rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi.  
Son amant enfouit son visage dans son cou, le serrant contre lui. Puis, il souffla, si bas que Charles l'entendit à peine :  
— Tu es ma seule raison de vivre...  
— Alors ne pars pas... reste à mes côtés... aide-moi à rouvrir l'école... Imagine tout ce que nous pourrions faire ensemble... S'il-te-plaît...  
Erik secoua la tête.  
— Je ne peux pas... je ne suis pas prêt... pas encore...  
Charles soupira profondément, le cœur lourd. Même s'il s'était préparé à cette réponse, il avait peur de le laisser repartir... et de ne jamais le voir revenir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir pour ça. Après avoir vécu une enfance en cage, en enfer, son envie de liberté était plus que légitime. Charles regrettait seulement que, pour être libre, Erik doive être loin de lui.  
— Je prie pour que tu le sois un jour... et que tu me reviennes...  
Erik s'écarta un peu de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien avant de s'exclamer :  
— Je reviendrai ! Je te le promets.  
Charles lui caressa tendrement la joue.  
— Tu sais où me trouver.  
Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase le regard de son amant se tourna vers l'armoire où était enfermé son casque. La gorge nouée, le télépathe demanda :  
— Veux-tu le récupérer ?  
Erik reporta son attention sur son compagnon avant de répondre :  
— Je n'en ai plus aucune utilité. Tu peux le détruire si tu le souhaites.  
— Tu en es sûr ?  
— Je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher de toi désormais. Ainsi, tu pourras savoir à tout moment où je me trouve.  
Après avoir embrassé Charles une dernière fois, Erik se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Son amant ne bougea pas, se contentant de le suivre des yeux, le cœur lourd. Charles ne voulait pas qu'Erik le quitte, mais il savait, tout au fond de lui, qu'il n'était pas en mesure de le retenir autrement que par la contrainte. Alors il le laissa partir, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur.

***

Seul dans son lit, le bras en travers des yeux, Charles ne bougea pas lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Hank approcher. Il sentit le poids de son ami sur le matelas lorsque celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne tenta pas de dissimuler ou de retenir ses larmes. Hank avait toujours su quelle était sa relation avec Erik, et ça depuis le jour où il les avait surpris dans une position plutôt intime, bien des années plus tôt. Et il ne les avait jamais jugés. Au contraire, il avait toujours été là pour lui, pour l'aider, le soutenir durant ces heures difficiles durant lesquelles la trahison d'Erik lui avait broyé le cœur.  
— Charles ? l'appela le scientifique d'un ton inquiet.  
— Ça va aller, Hank, ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps pour accepter son départ.  
— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…  
Il sentit son ami se lever et l'entendit s'éloigner. Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Charles lui demanda :  
— Quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ?  
Comme Hank ne répondait pas, le télépathe s'obligea à le regarder. Son ami avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il détourna le regard et finit par souffler :  
— Hum… en prévision de prochaines nuits comme celle-ci, j'ai intérêt à trouver un moyen de contenir les pouvoirs d'Erik à ta chambre si on ne veut pas qu'il détruise tout l'institut…  
Charles ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement alors que son ami s'éloignait à grande enjambées. Ainsi, pour la première fois, Erik avait enfin perdu le contrôle… pas complètement mais c'était déjà un bon début… plutôt prometteur pour l'avenir. Sans se départir de son sourire, Charles décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter de se morfondre et de se remettre au travail. Il voulait qu'Erik soit fier de lui et il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que l'Institut Xavier pour les Jeunes Surdoués deviennent enfin le havre de paix dont ils avaient rêvé.

****

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a déjà une suite écrite qui sera postée dans quelques jours.


End file.
